


Luck

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, Reader-Insert, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: They say, that the luck of the world rests on the back of horses. They can also go screw themselves, if you had anything to say about this.
Relationships: Levy/Reader





	Luck

“This is a very, very bad idea, even for you!”, you struggled against his hands on your back, tried to scoot backwards, away from the beast standing in front of you, looking all magnificent and imposing with its groomed fur and polished saddle. Words you had said out of a joking manner, out of overconfidence, came now back to bite you in the arse. You yelped when the rather large horse in front of you stomped with its hoof. “Levy!”

“Quit your incessant screeching, you’re making her nervous.”, he had no mercy whatsoever with you and you had to bite back a rather loud sound of raw indignation. Oh, you were making her nervous? And what about yourself? “Now, hold still and I show how to get onto her back.”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea! If god had wanted humans to climb on things twice as large as them, don’t you think he would have given us a different shape?”, his eyebrows simply rose, inched higher towards his hairline and you could almost hear the guffaw of laughter he was pushing back down his throat. Nope. You really did not want to get on top of that beast. The mare was apparently equally enthusiastic as you, for she snorted, rolled her dark, doe like eyes and pressed her ears flatly against the back of her skull. She shifted her immense weight from one slender leg to the other, seemed to grow more and more unsettled the longer you stood there staring. “Yeah, I think she’s my opinion.”

“Nonsense.”, gently patting the horse’s long neck, Levy muttered something in an oh so sweet voice towards her and you - to your own surprise - felt jealousy rearing its ugly head. Are you wrong in the head? Why were you suddenly jealous of a horse? One that seemed very eager to trample on your toes to add insult to injury. Yet, there was no denying that Levy was skilled in the way he acted around the horse and you did say you were interested in learning how to ride. Gnashing your teeth, you allowed the blue haired demon to drag you closer. “Now. Put your foot in the stirrup and then push yourself off the ground. Keep your hands on the horn of the saddle and the back of it, don’t yank her mane and don’t crash onto her back.”

One could say whatever they wanted about this sourpuss that you called your other half, but he was a natural at explaining stuff in a way that even the most deranged could easily understand it. Still, it took you three attempts before you finally got enough strength together to somehow get into the saddle, where you slowly, carefully sat down. You had only ridden side saddle and those times were so few, you could count them on one hand. Now, being alone this high up above the ground, you felt your stomach churn in nervousness. Levy hummed in approval and handed you the reigns, showed you how to curl your fingers around the long, smooth strips of leather, how to hold them properly. 

“Now, the most important thing is that you stay calm. If you get scared or nervous, your horse is going to sense that and may start to act out or grow scared as well.”, correcting the position of your legs, you tried to distract yourself with the feeling of his fleeting warmth on your knee and thigh. It helped somewhat and look and see, the mare actually stopped fidgeting underneath you like she was planning to throw you into the next ditch. Growing a bit more courageous with your small victory, you reached out and slowly stroke over the strong plain of where her neck met her shoulders. “ Now try to squeeze your legs together. Gently. don’t use your heels but rather the back of your legs.”

“Woah!”, you did as he said and immediately started to wobble back and forth in the choppy rhythm of the horse’s steps, almost dropping the reins in favor of clutching to the horn of the saddle with knuckle bruising force. And almost immediately, the mare picked up your insecurity, your rising panic and started to shift, nearly stepping onto Levy’s foot where he was walking beside her. You only calmed down when you felt his hand resting reassuringly on your knee. “Okay. I think i get it...Geez...This is not at all like driving a bicycle.”

“A what now?”, right, you doubted that Nightmare had such things. The few times you had brushed over modern vehicles of transportation you had earned only wide eyed looks of confusion from most of the demons. A wry smile on your lips, you looked down at Levy for a second before lifting your gaze back to the strip of pathway you could see between the mare’s pointed ears. 

“Its something I used a lot to get from point A to point B, back in my world. You use the strength of your legs push pedals and your own body balance as well as speed to keep yourself steady and moving. Upside to this is, that is cheap and good for the Ecosystem.”, when you saw the curious little smirk on his lips, you knew exactly why he had prodded for an explanation and you felt gratitude welling up inside of you. This little conversation had distracted you enough to get used to the swaying of the horse’s slow trot and by the time you reached the end of the pathway, you were ready and eager to learn how to turn this beast around. “Huh. This is not as hard as I feared.”

“Well, you have been taking things slow.”, oooh no. You knew that tone and that expression of mischief on his fine features. And you knew especially how fast he liked to ride. 

“Don’t you dare.”, was all you could press out before he suddenly slapped the mare on her rump, causing her to whiny and shoot forwards with increasingly larger steps. You screamed and almost fell then and there, but somehow you managed to keep yourself on top of the running beast, you even managed to hear his amused voice calling out behind you.

“No clutching her like a barrel and especially no shouting, dear!”

“You fucking bastard!”, thank god that Levy had decided to teach you how to ride inside the large confinements of Lucia’s estate and not out there in the wild where it would have been an easy thing for the mare to slip of the beaten path. Still, you struggled with both your balance and the reins all while the horse combed through patches of flowers that Oswald had planted so lovingly, your mind stringing one curse riddled profanity to the next. After one particular unexpected buckle you felt your entire body shifting to the right, sliding more and more until you finally tilted over and the ground came rushing towards you to greet you with its hardness. “Oh you think you’re so smooth...just wait until I get my hands on you, you absolute wanker!”

“I barely understood half of what you just said but I have to say, you’re not half as bad as I feared you would be.”, looking up from where you were laying in the dirt, you saw the polished tips of his boots, that infuriating smirk all over his handsome face and you felt your eye starting to twitch. Before you could even inhale to let loose another wave of curses at his expense however, Levy pulled you up, brushed the dust off your clothes and put you back into the saddle, all while grinning at you. Taking a hold of one of your hands, he pressed a short kiss on the back of it, pride in his golden eyes. “Just keep going. You can do it.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that it’s impossible to stay mad at you?”, sure, you could scream and growl at him, but truth was that behind this facade of mock anger, you felt rather charmed. You felt how proud he was of your decision, of your will to become just a little bit more independent if it meant that you could stay just a little while longer on his side. And you felt his enjoyment, bright and innocent, despite his mischief. “I’ll try again. But at my speed!”

Oh dear. The smile he shot at you after those words was dazzling and suddenly you felt your stomach tingle for an entirely different reason than nervousness.


End file.
